MinAe
by Min
Summary: Biggest and weirdest family reunion.


Shannah ran her hand over the cold glass in the window as the rain danced and fell to the thirsty ground. She reached over with her free hand, and picked up the glass of water from the window sill. A tear rolled down her cheek and she tried to take a drink. It was difficult, but she finally got it down. A bolt of lighting, silence, then the roll of thunder. This time the lights went completely out and she was left alone in the dark. Lighting drew bright purple lines in her aftervision, and she sighed deeply.  
  
"Shannah." whispered a voice from behind her.  
  
She gasped and nearly dropped her water all over her lap. Her gaze went to the glass and saw her dead husband standing behind her. She turned quickly and her hand went to her mouth. A faded image of Radditz stood before her. His tail wrapped around his waist and a playful smirk on his lips. He seemed alot stronger than she remembered, but none of that mattered. His armor was in place, and his hair seemed tidied. She couldn't believe it. Large white wings folded behind his back and the halo floating just above his head seemed almost too real.   
  
"Radditz." she whisped. There wasn't any breath in her at all. He smiled and walked forward a few steps.  
  
"Look at what you got yourself into, dear." his playful tone sent goose flesh up the back of her neck. Her cheeks took on color as his fingers pull her out of her chair by her chin. He led her face up to his and kissed her passionately. Someone cleared their throat behind Radditz.  
  
"You have twenty four hours, lover boy." came a raspy voice. Shannah looked over his shoulder at a small, wrinkled woman sitting on top of a floating crystal ball and dressed in a witch's outfit.   
  
"What're you staring at!?!" snapped the old woman and peered at Shannah.  
  
"Come back in six, Baba." Radditz pulled Shannah closer and winked at her. "No use in using ALL the time in just one visit."  
  
"I ain't your chaperone." she snapped back at him and was half way out the door when Radditz called back to her.  
  
"Hey, Baba." he smirked then added, "I hope you don't plan on using that as an excuse when I tell King Yama you don't give service with a smile."  
  
She stopped then turned. Her face was bright red with anger and her hands were curled into tiny fists.   
  
"I-" she stopped. He was engaged in another deep, deeper, kiss with Shannah. Men were always hard to talk to when they had their tongue in someone elses mouth. She turned and floated nose to nose with a doctor who stared sternly into her eyes. She let out a yelp and nearly fell off the crystal ball.  
  
"I hope there's a logical reason for all of this!" the doctor fumed in a language neither Baba nor Radditz could quite pick up. Baba ruffled her skirts and peered at the man.  
  
"If he doesn't move, I'll show him what for!" she barked at the doctor who glared at her suspiciously.  
  
"Doctor Yarrak! Please! I can explain." Shannah pushed Radditz aside and smiled kindly, the way "her people" always trusted. "This woman is Baba."  
  
"I heard my name! You better not be saying anything bad about me!" Baba snapped at Shannah.  
  
"What's her problem?" Shannah whispered to Radditz.  
  
"She can't get a date to save her life." he whispered back and blushed when Shannah broke into a fit of laughs.  
  
"An explanation is in order!" Yarrak snapped and crossed his arms defiantly. "You're not supposed to have visitors!"  
  
"Yarrak." Shannah said slowly, finally calming down enough to talk, "I'd like you to meet Radditz, my deceased husband."  
  
"Shannah-samma, you've had a hard day. That man can't possibly be dead, he's standing right there." Yarrak put the pen he was holding behind his ear and held the clipboard under his arm, he reached out with his free hand to Radditz. "So you're Radditz?"  
  
Radditz stared at him blankly then took his hand and shook it proudly, "I haven't a clue on what you said, but I did hear my name. I never could understand their language, Shannah."  
  
She laughed. A pulse of pain entered her head and she braced herself against Radditz. He held her tightly and looked scared.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yarrak and Radditz said simultaniously, then stared at each other. Shannah closed her eyes tightly as a high squeeling noise, only she could hear, sounded in the depts of her skull. There was a flash of white light and she could hear voices just under the throb of her heart beat.  
  
"Why did you leave me?!? WHY?!?" a woman voice sobbed. It was Maellin. She was kneeling in front of a large tube. Tears stream down her cheeks and her red eyes look exhausted. Inside the tube, Vegiita's body lie still. "Why...did you have to die?"   
  
Another flash of light.   
  
"Shannah?" Radditz's voice was very very distant.  
  
She was in a chared area looking at a scene with what looked like a group of robots examining some footprints with their bright search lights mounted on the top of their heads. Maellin, with her back against a darkened tree trunk, looked petrified with fear. It was night, with an almost full moon.  
  
"Yes?! No indication?" came a voice from the robot.  
  
"Sir, there seem to be footprints here." the robot said.  
  
"Well give me a visual!" demanded the voice. There was a moment of silence then the same voice came back, triumphantly, "That's her! Snare the bitch and bring her back! That's an order!"  
  
Another flash and the squeel and heart beat were gone. Shannah was looking up at a troubled Radditz and an equally puzzled Yarrak.  
  
"Our...daughter..." she whispered weakly.  
  
"Ssshh." Radditz placed his finger on her lips and stroked her cheek. "You shouldn't try to talk."  
  
"But..." Shannah said and he shook his head.  
  
"You were always stubborn." he chuckled softly.  
  
She smiled and blinked slowly. "Maellin...Earth...in trouble."  
  
"Well! I guess we best go see your daughter then, eh Radditz?" Baba's voice frightened them all. Radditz turned with a disgusted look on his face and sighed deeply.   
  
"Yeah. I guess." he turned back to Shannah who was nodding slowly.  
  
"Go...see your daughter." she smiled and closed her eyes. Radditz picked up his sleeping wife, and placed her on her hospitol bed.  
  
"You sleep, I'm sure Maellin would be happy to see me." he chuckled, then added, "and Kakarotto and his friends would get a KICK seeing me again."   
  
He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She wimpered and whispered his name.   
  
"Well Baba, you heard the lady. Let's go!" he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What do I look like, a cab? Sheesh." she floated over to him, smiling at the doctor as she went. Then they disappeared.  
  
**Back on Earth**  
  
Maellin thought she felt a very familiar presence, but concluded that it was her imagination acting up again. It was her, her uncle, and her mate that were the full Saiya-jins left. Vegiita stirred in the bed beside her and she smiled evily. She pushed her back up against him and he instinctively put his arm around her. Feeling safe and secure, she fell back to sleep.  
  
Radditz and Baba arrived in the room. He looked at the couple on the bed with amazed astonishment.   
  
"Vegiita...with my daughter?" he asked to himself, but Baba nodded vigorously.  
  
"Of course! You didn't see it comming? He's a cute one too." she snickered and turned to Radditz. "Well? Wake 'em up!! What are you waiting for?!?"  
  
"Sshhhh...I've never seen my daughters." he whispered.  
  
"Wha-" he clamped a hand over her mouth and she bit down on it hard.  
  
"Bite me again, I don't care," he whispered fiercely at her, "but DON'T ruin this moment." He looked out over the bed and sighed. "That's my daughter, my pride and joy. She grew up without me, without her father. Don't you understand what I'm getting at?"  
  
Vegiita shifted in his sleep, and was now on his back with his arm over his eyes. Radditz removed his hand from Baba's mouth and walked to the bedside with an evil grin. Baba crossed her arms with a huff and rolled her eyes. Radditz gently pulled Vegiita's arm down to his side with a gentle smirk. He rose his hand and brought it down in a swift, but very loud, smack on Vegiita's cheek. Vegiita's eyes snapped open and he let out a screem of suprise. Maellin bolted upright in the bed, fearful that she had accidently rolled over onto his tail, and glanced around with a scared expression.  
  
"That'll teach ya to be sleepin' with my daughter without MY permission!" Radditz stepped back, crossed his arms over his chest, and laughed loudly.  
  
"Radditz no baka!" Vegiita rubbed his cheek and snarled vicously. There was a pause, then Maellin smacked his other cheek.   
  
"My father is NOT an IDIOT!!" Maellin and Radditz both laughed at the startled Saiya-jin prince. There was a feeling of pulling then Goku, in orange pajammas, appeared in the room.  
  
"Kakarotto! What are you doing here?!" Vegiita had to shout at someone since everyone else would have slapped him again.  
  
"I felt..." Goku started and looked at Radditz, "Radditz! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Is it me, or did I hear an echo?" Vegiita snarled sarcasticly and Maellin pushed the sheets off of her. She stood in her night gown, and ran to the other side of the bed. There was a moments hesitation, then she jumped into Radditz's arms and huged him tightly.   
  
"Father." she whispered and burried her face in his neck. Vegiita rolled his eyes and Goku smiled his dumb smile. She stood back from her father and rubbed her enlarged stomach softly, "Or should I call you grandpa?"  
  
"Call me anything that pleases you, sweety." he said and chuckled. "So, Vegiita, what made you take my daughter instead of the Earth woman? The chance for a pure Saiya-jin child?"  
  
"Father! You're so mean!" Maellin giggled then turned to Vegiita, "Yeah! Why did you dump Bulma for me?"  
  
Vegiita turned his attention to something else and refused to answer the question. All six hours were spent for father and daughter to familiarize themselves. She told him about her sucess here on Earth, and he told her about his expierences in the afterlife. He also told her about his visit with her mother. When Goku spoke, Radditz snarled viciously at him and made rude comments when he was finished.  
  
"Oh yeah," Radditz interrupted Goku, "where's that green-skinned lizard you got to help kill me, LITTLE brother?"  
  
"Right behind you." Piccolo's voice grumbled from the window right behind Radditz. "And I don't appreciate being called a lizard."  
  
"So, you've heard it all?" Radditz eyed Piccolo wearily.  
  
"Yep. All of it." Piccolo crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Your mother's very worried about you." Radditz turned to his daughter and sighed. "She saw you die in one of her visions, and she said the Earth was in danger."  
  
"I...died?" Maellin stared blankly at her father. "That...but... I'm training with them."   
  
There was a deafening silence and the room was still, but Vegiita's mind squirmed and he growled.  
  
"You're lying! Maellin isn't going to die! I'll make sure of THAT!!" Vegiita slammed his fist on the bed, nearly breaking it.  
  
"Maellin will die! Her mother said she saw it!" Radditz protested.  
  
"Father..." Maellin finally spoke up.  
  
"It doesn't matter if her mother saw it or not! I'm not going to let her die!" Vegiita snapped back.  
  
"Her mother is an expierenced seer, for your information! She can see the future at any time, no matter what!" Radditz shook his fist at Vegiita, "And if you were smart, you'd shut up!"  
  
"PLEASE!" Maellin screamed and everyone turned their attention to her. "Hear me out! Mother does have those skills, father, but I don't think that they're true. Not now at least. I'm training here, on Earth, with these strong men."  
  
"Strong men??" Radditz laughed. "They're a bunch of cry babies that'll teach ya how to cheat in battle, sweet heart!"  
  
"Daaad!" Maellin whined and Radditz gave her a stern look.  
  
"Now, baby, your father knows best." Radditz started. They stared at each other, then broke down and cried.  
  
"I've wanted to hear that from you for so long!" Radditz cried and Maellin nodded.   
  
"Oh father, it's been...never." Maellin cried a laugh and wiped a tear off onto Radditz shoulder as he held her. There was a sound behind Radditz and Maellin peered at the little woman on the crystal ball.  
  
"Time's up, papa. You said six, didn't you?" Baba smirked and peered back at Min. "Just like your mother!"  
  
"Yes, Baba, I said six." he nodded and pulled away from Min slowly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go back now."  
  
"But...father." Maellin protested and stared at him longingly. "Will...I see you again?"  
  
"Of course, darling." he reached forward and smoothed her hair. "You remind me of your mother, and I love your mother with all of my heart."  
  
"No room for me?" she asked jokingly and they both laughed.  
  
"Of course there's room for you!" he was led to the door of the room but something made him stop and look down at the arms wraped securely around his waist.  
  
"I love you 'tousan." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear and he smiled a proud smile. She was wretched away from her father by Goku, and Radditz continued out the door of the room. Just when he was leaving, he turned and gave a thumbs up to the entire room then disappeared to go back to the afterlife.  
  
"That's...my...pop." was all she could say before she dropped to her knees and began to cry. The others, puzzled by this, stared at each other in hopes to find an answer. Then she stopped suddenly and looked up at Goku.  
  
"Uncle...umm...you remember the hospitol?" she stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Sure! It's the place with all the doctors and nurses!" he smiled then got a scared look on his face. "Nurses with...NEEDLES!!"  
  
"Uncle...remember Plan One?" she groaned softly. "We need to do Plan One...NOW."  
  
Goku looked around and saw Vegiita, in navy blue boxers, rushing to put on his blue jeans. "Uh, what's Plan One?"  
  
Vegiita stared at him surprised. "Plan One is: You take us to the hospitol with that teleport thing you can do."  
  
Goku jumped, raced over to Min, and picked her up. Vegiita, shirt in hand, put his hand on Goku's shoulder and then they were gone.  
  
**Hospitol waiting room**  
  
Goku, holding the laboring Min and towing the frightened Vegiita, came into being right in front of the receptionists desk. An unused wheel chair was conviently parked right beside them, so Goku set her down in it and waved as a few male nurses wheeled her away. Vegiita was busily looking over the paperwork. He put her name, his name, and Goku's name on the top sheet, set it aside, and they both ran to catch up with Min.  
  
"Damn, this is a big hospitol! You've been here more than me, Kakarotto, where are they taking her?!" Vegiita said and snickered.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't nice." Goku said and peered at Vegiita who stopped and looked down one hall that forked right then the other.  
  
"Great! We lost them!" Vegiita snarled. "And it's all your fault!" Then he perked. He sensed her ki and ran down the right fork, followed closely by a very confused Goku.  
  
"How is it my fault? I didn't do anything!!" Goku said, not watching where he was going and ran into Vegiita when he stopped suddenly.  
  
"Baka! Watch where you're going!" Vegiita turned and walk about to walk into the room where they took Min, when a nurse stopped him.  
  
"Sir! You can't go in there. Not without these." the nurse held up a blue gown and mouth cover. "Are you the father?"  
  
"Is it Maellin in there?" Vegiita snatched the shirt and mouth cover.  
  
"I don't know her name, but she has white hair...and a tail! Can you believe it?" the nurse smiled then noticed his tail and gasped with a huge sweatdrop. "I guess you could." Vegiita snickered and rushed in followed by a very confident Goku.  
  
As they walked in they saw a couple nurses sitting by the wall with dazed looks on their faces. One had a black eye, and the other was missing a few teeth. Vegiita smirked and walked towards a curtained area in the center of the room. He pushed aside a tray and poked his head in one side of the curtain. Maellin was laying on a table with her feet spread apart and a doctor down at that end. Sweat poured from her forehead, but she didn't say a word. In fact, when she saw Vegiita she smiled and motioned for him to come in. He did so, obediently, and took her hand.  
  
"Bulma was a wuss. She screamed all through delivery. Pathetic human." he said softly and her smile broadened.  
  
"It's not over yet, Vegiita." she giggled and grunted softly.   
  
"That's it. Now, not too hard." the doctor said and smiled up at Vegiita. "You the father?"  
  
"Yes, but if you don't take care of my mate here, I might have to blow you straight to Hell." he said sternly and the doctor stared blankly up at him. Goku placed his hand on Vegiita's shoulder and smiled a dumb smile.   
  
"Take it easy, Vegiita. Let the man do his job." Goku smiled and Vegiita smirked.  
  
"Nurse! Get me the.." the doctor began, but was cut short when a rather large needle was put into his hand. "Thanks. Now, missy, this wont hurt one bit."  
  
'He's gotta be nuts!! Of course it wont hurt, I'll be the one feeling the pain!!' Maellin thought and stared at the needle.   
  
"Doctor, you're not going to..." Goku began, but the needle was stuck into her right before his eyes. He stared, horrified, then he moaned softly and fainted.  
  
"Baka! Nurse, can we have this cleaned up?!" Vegiita shouted and stuck the toe of his sneaker into Goku's side.  
  
"Sure!" she gave a victory sign and pulled the sleeping Goku out of the room. Maellin groaned and squeezed Vegiita's hand tightly. There was a flash and her ki flared and danced around her. She went SSJ and growled. The doctor, confused by this, saw a tiny head with golden hair on it. Min groaned and Vegiita stared on helplessly. Unfortuneately for the doctor, they didn't tie her feet down and he went sailing out the double doors with a heelprint on his forehead. After him, followed three of the nurses.   
  
"Wow. You're on a roll!" Vegiita screamed over her cries and did the 'left lip raise' thing at her. The nurse outside grunted and looked up slowly.  
  
"We...need...back up..." then she fainted. The nurse outside hit a big red button on her counter that had the type "Back Up" written in bold black letters just above it. There was a rumbling sound down the hallway and the patients cleared the floor. Two, fairly rounded, women marched down the hall side by side. They both had the look of women stuck in prison for half their lifes then stuck being a motorcycle gang afterwards. They pounded into the room, glared down at the couple, and snorted.  
  
"I hear you've been giving the staff a hard time, lady." said one in a very husky voice.  
  
"Yeah, but we ain't gonna take it." the other said, equally husky. Maellin and Vegiita smiled evily at each other, then looked back.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did we hurt the doctor? I hope the intensive care unit can heal him up right." Vegiita said, VERY sarcasticly. Maellin threw a kick at one of the ladies stomach, only to find herself ankle deep in this woman's gut. She sighed, leaned back, and readied herself for delivery.   
  
"Alright, doc, you can come in. I think she calmed down." the first woman said.  
  
"That's what you think!" Maellin cried, thrusted her hands forward, and shot a ki blast at the round woman. The woman was pushed back a few steps, but no real harm done to her. Maellin couldn't believe it. The fat of this woman was taking the hit while the woman just laughed! This was truly embarassing. Vegiita moaned and stroked Maellin's hair.  
  
"Better luck next time, hon." he said and kissed her forehead. She nodded and turned her attention to the doctor who just came in. There was a pause then he knelt down in front of her, ready to accept the baby when she delivered.  
  
"Could ya hurry and push the thing out. I got golf in an hour." the doctor said behind his mouth cover.  
  
"Could ya even ACT like a real doctor." Min screamed and the doctor looked at her nervously.  
  
"I don't know what you mean. Now PUSH!" the doctor instructed.  
  
"You're a male nurse. NOT a doctor!" Min grunted and her ki flared again. "The staff can't spare anymore doctors, not with me!" she grunted again and closed her eyes tightly.   
  
"I got it! I got it." the doctor said. There was a smack and a cry from the baby. "Congrats. You two are proud parents of a bouncing baby girl. Now, I'm off to my golf game."  
  
"What will we name her?" Vegiita asked and Maellin smiled weakly.  
  
"We'll call her, Karrota." Maellin giggled and looked up at the love of her life, who nodded. "Karra for short, though." 


End file.
